Jack of Fables
Jack of Fables is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Jack of Fables #38: 30 Sep 2009 Current Issue :Jack of Fables #39: 28 Oct 2009 Next Issue :Jack of Fables #40: 03 Dec 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2006. Characters Main Characters *'Jack Horner' Allies *'Goldilocks' Enemies *'Mr. Revise' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Golden Boughs Retirement Village' Recent Storylines Jack of Fables #39 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Jack of Fables #38 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Jack of Fables, vol. 1: The (Nearly) Great Escape' - Collects #1-5. "Last seen hitchhiking from Hollywood, Jack's now a wayward Fable in the heartland of America. His extreme road stories and encounters with other notorious, renegade Fables are just a few of the situations in store for this fan-favorite character." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212220 *'Jack of Fables, vol. 2: Jack of Hearts' - Collects #6-11. "Jack reveals the secret of his former relationship with the illustrious Snow Queen — when he took her powers and became known as Jack Frost. And in present times, he lands in Las Vegas and meets his lovely new bride, a directionless heiress. Could it possibly be 'happily ever after' at last?" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121455X *'Jack of Fables, vol. 3: The Bad Prince' - Collects #12-16. "Jack's now a wayward Fable in the heartland of America. Follow his extreme road stories as he reveals the secret of his former relationship with the illustrious Snow Queen (when he took her powers and became known as Jack Frost)." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218547 *'Jack of Fables, vol. 4: Americana' - Collects #17-21. "Jack hits the road in seach of a lost city of gold. Aided by his sidekicks Paul Bunyan, Humpty Dumpty, Gary the pathetic fallacy and the mysterious Hillary Page, Jack’s in for the adventure of a lifetime." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219799 *'Jack of Fables, vol. 5: Turning Pages' - Collects #22-27. "Get ready for Jack’s adventures out West, as Smiling Jack Candle crosses paths with a grim sheriff from back East who carries no gun." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221386 *'Jack of Fables, vol. 6: The Big Book of War' - Collects #28-32. "When Bookburner's army attacks Revise's compound, Jack returns not as a prisoner but as Commander-in-Chief."- WorldCat - ISBN 1401225004 *'Fables, vol. 13: The Great Fables Crossover' - Collects #33-35, plus Fables #83-85 and The Literals #1-3. "When Jack discovers the existence of The Literals and their leader, he must leave his own adventures behind to warn Fabletown." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225721 - (forthcoming, February 2010) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Bill Willingham & Matthew Sturges. Artists: Tony Akins and Andrew Pepoy. Covers: James Jean. Jack of Fables created by Bill Willingham. Publishing History First published in 2006. A spin-off of the comic Fables. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Jack of Fables #40: 03 Dec 2009 :Jack of Fables #41: 23 Dec 2009 :Jack of Fables #42: 27 Jan 2010 :Fables Vol. 13: The Great Fables Crossover TP: 03 Feb 2010 :Jack of Fables #43: 24 Feb 2010 News & Features * 13 Apr 2009 - Field Guide: "The Great Fables Crossover" * 05 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, Part 1 * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19213 Matthew Sturges is Ready to Run!] * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080829-WBTonyAkins.html Word Balloon: Jack of Fables' Tony Akins] (audio) * 12 Aug 2008 - Matt Sturges I: Living with Fables, & Now DC Exclusive * 05 Sep 2007 - Inside the Comic Writer's Studio: Matthew Sturges * 06 Aug 2007 - Interviews: Bill Willingham * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11414 CCI: Vertigo Fables/''Jack of Fables''/''House of Mystery'' Panel] * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=123195 SDCC '07: The Fables Panel] * 05 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9076 Jack of One Trade (Paperback): Matt Sturges On Jack of Fables] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Jack of Fables Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Fairy Tales